


Never Understand

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Don't Have to Know Canon, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Gen, Mystery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O’Toole wonders about Yami Yugi..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day thanks to the Season 3 episode The Zeppo of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Never Understand

His brow furrowed in puzzlement, Jack O’Toole sat in the outside quad of Sunnydale High School, watching one particular student that was standing in a casual pose up against the wall with one foot propped up against said wall. _Like James Dean,_ Jack thought as the image of James Dean propped up in that fashion connected to the picture of Yami in that manner soon popped up in his mind.

The triumvirate of red, yellow and black hair in lightning bolt shapes. The crimson eyes. The serious gaze that he would often give someone some of the time. Of course, sometimes the person the look would usually be directed at, as Jack found out more than once, was usually Principal Snyder, who was disliked by every student in the school except the Swim Team. 

Another thing that Jack could never understand about the student was his name: Yami Moto. Wasn’t the name “Yami” supposed to mean “dark” or “darkness” in Japanese? Jack had studied the Japanese language, after all, and he had learned a few neat phrases in that neat language as well. 

Jack shook his head. He felt he could never understand the enigma that the student, Yami, had become in quite some time. To him, Yami was this puzzle or big mystery that could never be solved. 

Plus, there was another thing about Yami that Jack had seen more than once. He was quite philosophical, and often could be found in the library sitting at a table with an open book in front of him, and a group of books at his elbow. Jack knew that Yami was a great student. His grades proved that, as they were usually As and Bs.

Jack blinked and then sighed as he looked down at the notes he had made on Yami in his notebook. All that time spent making all these observations, and still he was no closer to learning more about the student of mystery that Yami seemed to be. And Yami wasn’t just a mystery to Jack, either. He was also seen as just that to most of the students at Sunnydale High as well. They were quite, well, inspired by him, to say the most.

But Yami himself they could never, and would most likely never understand. 

At all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
